the_shinobis_legacy_tslfandomcom-20200215-history
Hera Shimura
Background Information Hera is the bastard granddaughter of the second hokage, Ichiro Shimura. Born to his beloved daughter, her father is from the Inuzuka clan, but currently presumed dead or missing. This, of course, did not go over well with her grandfather, and as such, she was essentially his dirty little secret. Growing up, Hera lead a quiet life in the country trying to embrace the roots of her father's origins. Of course, given that she still lived with her strict grandfather, she wasn't allowed but so much time around the Inuzuka. Still, as time went by, certain habits became nature, which in turn became defining parts of who she is today. While she was never given a dog, Hera has developed a habit of bonding with animals while also turning into a proficient hunter for the larger breeds. That and cultivating a talent for archery to hunt with, Hera spent most of her childhood out in the wild for one reason or another. Granted, as much as her parents allowed her to be. Although he was lenient with her exploring and hunting to an extent, her grandfather was very instrumental in making sure Hera was well-read and versed in all things regarding history and scholastics. It should be noted that while she was taught critical points of the war, Ichiro's hand in any questionable affairs were conveniently left out. He also made certain his daughter made a point to spend alot of time with her to ensure she not turn into a wild animal. When it became apparent that she had the aptitude of moving and sneaking around like the animals she with which she spent most of her time, Ichiro sent her straight to the academy for Hera to be groomed into a proper kunoichi. Hera was not so excited to give up hunting and archery to be at school all day. But! As an incentive and reward for completing the ninja academy, her mother promised to send her to Kyudo lessons. And then the wars happened and grandpa became the next Hokage. Since his inception as top dog, Hera has become the target for intrigue and attention. So rather than getting what she's wanted, she's been subject to something of a finishing school for social refinement and being taught to act more like a lady. Whether she's now a shinobi for the sake of optics or to ultimately support Ichiro's regime is anybody's guess. Personality & Behavior Although rough around the edges in appearances, Hera was first and foremost taught to be a lady, even before her rise up the ladder. That being said, while she tends to dress more ruggedly, she is well-spoken and proper. Hera is also quite independent and outgoing, with a knack for sharpening her skills and spending most of her time around animals more than people. Around animals, she is kind and compassionate, but amongst other people, Hera is quite eccentric and awkward, yet straight forward and curious when presented with new information. When you grow up with the fire nation as your backyard, you tend to socialize less, and do more alone. Appearance Rather tall for her age, Hera looks even more statuesque with her pale skin and hip length black hair that she keeps braided up in large plaits. Before all the war and fuss, she would often run around in drab, dark clothing, but now as essentially a princess, she's often at the mercy of her mother or some other woman picking out her clothes for the day. However, regardless of what she wears, Hera is never seen without her white fur pelt around her shoulders, a gift given to her by the Inuzuka clan some years ago. And with her Konoha headband worn to keep her hair pulled back, her look is completed with gloves and gauntlets. On a smaller note, her ears are pierced with silver hoops and she has a small mole near her left eye. Abilities Archery: Hera is a talented archer and marksmen with the ability to land her target and pack a punch in practically any situation. With much thanks to her grandfather's rigorous training, she can unload several arrows at a time within just a few seconds, and she can do so whether standing still, running, jumping or on horseback. Because of her vast background with hunting and playing with animals, her sheer strength has become an added bonus in the speeed and stopping power of her arrows. Grappling: Although she has never really received any proper training or one set martial art, Hera can wrestle and grapple anyone at any size. Given her tall stature but petite figure, it's easy for her to tangle with people smaller or larger than her because of her experience playing around with animals in a similar. It's made even easier because unlike dogs, boars or bobcats, most humans are less feral and ferocious. Wind Release: Because of her family lineage, she has a natural affinity for using wind chakra, and while mostly utilized for shooting with a fiercer force, Hera is particularly gifted with refining her chakra. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: Ramen-san